Most portable electronic devices require one or more batteries. The batteries can be rechargeable or disposable. Regardless of the type of battery, prolonging the life of the battery life is very important to consumers. A primary reason for decreased battery life is inefficient processor and component usage. For example, if a processor must continually poll individual components for signals, time and resources are wasted. Further, if an analog-to-digital controller having a plurality of channels must continually poll those channels to determine if a conversion is required for any of the channels time and resources are wasted.
As such, an improved system and method for testing scheduling access to an analog-to-digital converter and a microprocessor.